John
Biography Farmer John was in the episode "Spies on the Farm". He was a vegan farmer who only grew organic fruits and vegetables. He began kidnapping people who used animal products, such as steak and leather, and turned them into vegetable/human or fruit/human hybrids. He even turned his own sons into vegetable/human hybrids (one was a broccoli and the other was a carrot). He was the mastermind behind the kidnapping of the rural townsfolk in his hometown of Western Kansas who are selling animal products. The girls are sent to investigate and they landed on their WOOHP helicopter in their gigantic corn fields. The girls are disguised themselves as fellow rural townsfolk using their Compowders and they are attacked by his two sons in their vegatable hybrid state. When they are retreated from their onslaught, Clover was bumped into Farmer John and becomes defensive to them. He tells them that they don't have animals but to have organic of fruits and vegetables. Clover tells him that she's a vegetarian and he let the girls to have a chance to help out his farm. The girls are harvesting the corn and pumpkins as both Sam and Alex were angered at Clover who does not want to get dirtied and pranks each of them to get them dirty. She shows her clumsiness and bumps at the two of them and Farmer John laughs at them saying that "Haha... Now that's what I called getting your hands dirty." At sunset, he let the girls sleep at his farm and Clover was horrified to see the room they're going to stay is all messed up. Alex look at the picture frame between Farmer John and his two sons and to find out that his two sons are the same people who attacked them earlier in their vegetable hybrid state. They heard another eerie sound and it turns out it's coming from his abandoned barn. The girls then investigate the barn as Sam uses her gadget the Headband Searchlight and they went to the cellar. They discover that the sound comes from the vegatable machine as they hide. They saw Farmer John is pulling the wagon full of vegetables seeing that he was behind the abductions and he taunts the rural townsfolk that he abducted while showing his true colors and he threw the vegetables on the rural townsfolk that he abducted on his vegatable machine and wanted to make everyone into his vegetable army or known as vegan army. Sam finally knows his motives as the girls continues to spy on him. However, his two sons found Clover whom she easily fell in love with their cool looks but is not last long due to their vegetable hybrid state. Farmer John orders his sons to capture them. Both Sam and Alex were troubled on both of them and Clover easily knocks them with a flying kick. Farmer John laso on the girls and pulls them over to him capturing them due to him as the rodeo rope champion. The girls are now tied up with the rest of the townfolk that he abducted and activates the machine and leaves with his two sons to deal with another townfolk to become his vegan army. The machine continues to spin, the girls manage to escape but the townsfolk turned into vegetable hybrids and became hostile to attack them. The girls manage to escape the onslaught and to pursue John and his sons by the use of the WOOHP helicopter. Clover attempts to capture them but missed twice when Farmer John overtakes the farm jeep and she capture them but to their dismay it cannot be lifted due to the engine is heavy as his jeep crashed on his farm. When Clover saves Sam and Alex after they been dropped in a puddle of mud with full of pigs. They managed to subdue him and his sons before they try to victimize another farmer. He then rips his long sleeves and wrestles Clover as both Sam and Alex are dealing against his two sons. Farmer John laso his rope to catch Clover saying that he can capture the cattle from 200 yards as Clover managed to dodge and she replies to him that she's the champion of Beverly Hills Cheerleading and manage to counter him by using her Headband Searchlight to blind him temporarily and finally caught him by the rope. Both Sam and Alex are in trouble to deal his two sons, Clover manage to ram them while driving the hay stacker stacking the two of them to be bound only Farmer John temporary flees but is knocked down by Clover by ramming him with a hay stacker and she yells with a cowboy yodel. He was then arrested by Jerry and his men while unconscious as Jerry activates the vegetable machine in reverse to put the rural townsfolk that he abducted including his two sons to return to their normal state. Trivia *Farmer John has a Western country accent. *His evil laugh is similar to Terrence Lewis' evil laugh. *The fight between Clover and Farmer John uses rodeo cowboy techniques. Gallery farmerjohn1.jpg|Farmer John and his sons farmerjohn.jpg|Farmer John farmer john.jpg|Farmer John, Alexandra, and Samantha spiesonthe farm.jpg|Farmer John and Clover Category:Male Category:Villain